The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox drummondii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duephloimdebu’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new container-type Phlox plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in June, 2012 of a proprietary selection of Phlox drummondii identified as code number PH09-0503-003, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Phlox drummondii identified as code number PH09-0604-002, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since July, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.